


Men Plans the Gods Laugh

by NeverAgainEvan



Series: Different Roads Sometimes Lead to the Same Castle [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAgainEvan/pseuds/NeverAgainEvan
Summary: We are all spokes on the wheel of fate. Our choices are predetermined. Same with Ned and Rhae.





	Men Plans the Gods Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write another chapter of Journey South, so i edited an old story I wrote years ago. Also if you read my Journey South fanfic i firmly believe in the theory that ravens and crows or weirwood trees are the old gods way to influence and control humans in ASOIAF. Weird changes in plans and attitudes happen a lot with them around, like Jaime and Sam. Anyway, this story is a what-if Rhaegar was female, the concept can be treated as crack I guess.
> 
> Slightly influenced by Bronze Dragon and the fanfic Rhaenys.

At this moment she hated her father with all her heart. Occasionally she would draw upon hazy memories of him throwing her in the air or gifting her whatsoever she wished. When he abused mother, she would draw into herself, seek comfort in her wolf’s arms, or run to Summerhall, but today she couldn’t ignore what he was saying. Not while he was bashing her children and husband like they were not members of the royal family. He had chosen this husband of hers for his ‘zero’ political ties and his honest disposition, in response to him believing she was planning a coup.

“Such a droll fellow,” he mocked Eddard. “Never smiles, should I be worried of your look pup?” His coarse and tangled monstrosity called a beard split into a yellow-toothed smile and his fingers once long and elegant were crisscrossed from numerous cuts from the Iron Throne and his long-yellowed fingernails curled at their tips were out stretched. “Give the boy here, at least he has my look this one.”

She hesitated but gave the king her six-month old baby boy, Aegon. Eddard clutched the small of her back and his other rested on his sword, white-fisted. Rhaenys, her poor baby, could feel the emotions swirling in the room and clutched her father’s legs. The Mad King raised Aegon high above his head. A true heir he proclaimed, not a nagging woman like her or a sniveling brat like Viserys. If this was not his private solar, she would fear he meant to displace her and give the title of heir to Aegon, which would ensue a long regency and takeaway much of her support.

He practically threw Aegon back in her arms and he started crying. He gave Eddard one more look of loathing and demanded they all leave. Rhae left with all the dignity she could muster and silently planned to call on her captain to prepare the ship back for Dragonstone. Rhaenys was crying for her daddy to pick her up as they left. Eddard obliged her, he could never refuse his precious princess.

He leaned into Rhae’s ear. “Should we try at least to get your mother and brother to join us at Dragonstone. Perhaps we could go on a royal progress. Robert would love to see me, Jon as well, and father has written me of Lyanna being troublesome and needs me to talk some sense into her.” His hand never left her lower back, she leaned back into it.

She watched Rhaenys play in her father’s beard and giggle. “he would never allow mother out of his sight. He controls me through her, but maybe I could get Viserys a fostering somewhere, seven knows father’s whispers are getting to the boy. Ser Barristan said he saw Viserys grinning at one of Aerys’s burnings.” He nodded but then prodded again at the royal progress idea. “If I didn’t know how much you loathe the south, I would believe you are running from me Eddard Stark.”

“Never Rhae Targaryen, my loyalty, my sword, and heart rest with you,” he smiled sharply, and Rhaenys grinned at her as well nodding along.

“What are you grinning about young one?” She inquired with a motherly smile.

“You and daddy are weird,” she says. “Are we going home now. I don’ts like it here.”

“Don’t, Rhaenys,” Eddard said. She crossed her arms with a pout and looked at Rhae questioningly.

“As soon as possible baby,” she cooed at her firstborn. As they entered their quarters Rhaenys went searching for her cat, that _dreadful_ thing. She placed Aegon in his crib after a feeding. He immediately grabbed his direwolf and dragon toys. She smiled at him then joined her husband in her solar, looking at letters for him and her. “Ned,” she called in the privacy of their quarters.

He whipped his head up and gave a mischievous smile, but she swiped the letter he was reading. He looked annoyed but amused by it. It was letter from Ser Richard Lonmouth, an old court friend, who squired for a Kingsguard, but Ser Jaime took the spot he was groomed to enter as a slight against Lord Tywin. But that didn’t stop Ser Richard’s attempts to win her heart. He believed himself Ser Criston Cole and her Princess Rhaenyra, except she never allowed him into her bed, he never asked always demanded. But ever since her wedding to Ned he has been sending poems mixed with slights and threats to her husband. _She has yet to reply to a single one._ She sighed and sat on her husband’s lap. She witnessed something flash in there. Jealousy?

Her arms around his neck she kissed him, passionately, and opened her defenses to him. “Tell me if he is as good as he claims to be to win your heart by tearing mine out in front of you.”

“He had his attributes, Ser Barristan did train him well. But I’m sure Ser Jaime could beat him, no need to worry, he wouldn’t get close with Ser Arthur, Oswell, and Gerold always watching our backs.”

“I’m not worried.” He pouted but she kissed it away. “Maybe I should have listened to Robert and had him strip Richard of lands.” She knew he would do no such thing but the fact he talked to Robert about it amused her too much and it cut right through her melancholy.

“You talked to Lord Baratheon about Richard? The man who at the tourney of Stokeworth, slept with Lord Rykker’s wife and had the audacity to do it in Lord Stokeworth’s bedchambers?” She laughed at that, till she remembered Lady Rykker was killed soon after, in an ‘accident.’ A mystery surrounded her death, but all knew Lords Stokeworth and Rykker did it, since they couldn’t touch Robert in their petty revenge for their petty honor and respect.

“That was terrible business, Robert shouldn’t of have done that. But no one can control him. One good thing came of that tourney though.” His eyes became as soft as fog and she kissed his forehead.

“The honorable Ned Stark making Robert apologize and having your honesty on full performance. No wonder my father thought you were weak, a perfect husband for his too willful and ambitious daughter.” If only it was that simple, she saw Ned and saw an alliance of four of the nine kingdoms, and truthfully, she was prepared to sacrifice herself of love to displace the Mad King. She whispered by a crony of her father about how Ned would be the worst husband with no political ties at court and unreasonable honesty. She only hoped Ned would never know or forgive her, she had grown to love this solemn wolf of hers. He had given up passing his name to his children but according to him it never hurt him to do so. He had two brothers he claimed, one elder one younger they can pass it on, his son would be a king. Soon after Ned left to do a job for her.

That evening Ser Gerold brought a struggling Rhaenys from the cellars to bed and she was left with calming her down. She has never been good at calming Rhaenys down, her father knew best, he claimed Lyanna was the same. Quick of wit, tongue, blood, and anger. “Where’s daddy,” she almost screamed. Aegon had just gone to sleep and Rhaenys would not ruin that.

“Young lady if you do not stop screaming your father will be very displeased.” She hoped that mentioning her father’s anger would appease her but had opposite effects.

“He would never hurt me! Father said he is never displeased with me, he loves I too much to be.” She crossed her arms and kicked off her coverlets.

She sighed, “Your father is attending to some business right now, he won’t be back until later.”

“I’ll wait, you’ll see.” She declared as proudly as a toddler could.

“I’ll indulge you just this once, no more, or Balerion won’t be coming back with us to Dragonstone. Understand?” She hoped the threat would stick but Rhaenys turned her face up as proud a monarch would. She had to hold in her laughs as she went to the next room to finish writing letters to Elia who was now in Oldtown. When she finished, she peaked into the side room to check upon Rhaenys, who was sleeping soundly. Not even half an hour later, she is the most stubborn creature she knew.

Ned was late, the sun set an hour ago, she began to pace but decided to pen the next letter to her cousins on Driftmark, Lord Lucerys was a wild card considering his proximity to the Mad King, but she grew up around Monford and Aurane. When Ned still didn’t return, she played the harp silently, fed Aegon, helped Rhaenys to the privy, and questioned Ser Arthur on Oswell and her husband’s location, but he shrugged. Only then did she begin to retire for the night, she had breakfast with mother then needed to prepare for the flight, no _journey_ back to Dragonstone. as soon as her head hit the feathered pillow the door to the side room creaked open.

“Rhaenys, baby, are you fine?” She asked, but soon realized the shadow was too tall to be a toddler. Ned slowly undressed and climbed in bed and kissed her, then held her. “You took forever, is everything for naught?”

“No, he is on our side. I hated every minute of doing that. Do not make me do a double talk recruiting effort again.” He sighed out.

“He wasn’t too smug for you?” She asked. “He respects you I hope you know, he has an arrogant way to show it, but he does.”

“It was easy, actually, he claimed he cannot take another night standing guard outside the Queen’s chambers.” He grimaced, remembering the time Aerys forced him to stand guard outside once to show Ned who was in power here. It haunted him for a long time, but what they had now stemmed from that event. “That meeting took an hour, what happened after is what kept me gone for hours.” He shuddered, she gripped his arm and demanded for him to tell him with her eyes.

“Ned, tell _me,_ ” she almost ordered.

“Your _father_ summoned me. Varys and Pycelle approached me to come to a small council meeting. He wanted to know of this idea Varys told him of a royal progress, I had mentioned to Robert in a letter. For half a heartbeat I feared he knew of our plans. I was too scared to speak, Aerys had to threaten Lyanna for me to speak. We talked of why and the logistics and where. He likes it, I think, ‘the realm needs to see the glory of the Targaryens!’ he screamed at me.” He laughed, a joyful look to his solemn face, then it hardened again. “Varys knows.”

Those two words burnt the smile of her face. She laid up in bed, and checked her daggers’ hiding place, and looked at Aegon’s crib as if Varys could use magic. Panic filled her, Aerys would know soon and then everyone would be dead. But Ned’s hand on her shoulder stopped her from dashing to pack their chests. “He says he won’t tell him, but only if our plan did not involve war, which I assured him it did not. I told him of a great council, and he smiled at me, not that weird one but a real one, I think. Gods this place is confusing.”

Soon enough, Ned was asleep, but she laid there brooding in his arms. They were so close to their goals, to throw of the yoke of a mad king. She didn’t know how much longer she had till Aerys went too far and burned or killed someone of high birth and a massive rebellion was on their hands. She already knew how many despised Aerys and saw weakness in the Targaryens from her discreet inquires, only her marriage to Ned held off the whispers of putting Robert on the throne. _For Robert would never kill his foster brother’s children and wife, I hope._ Only Ned’s hold finally put her to sleep, but morning still came too early for her.

She dressed soberly in a black and grey dress, swaddled Aegon in silver, and chased Rhaenys around her room till Ned came in and gave Rhaenys a face. Then she reluctantly allowed her to wash and dress her in a grey dress. Rhae knew that breakfast was a normal event, but it was breakfast at court, and one had to look like they were at court. Rhaenys’s purple eyes shone with tears as Rhae combed through her dark brown locks. Then she ignored Rhaenys’s complaining about her clothes and wanting her dresses from home or her breeches. Ned was ready way before she was with Rhaenys. _I’m to be queen and I still have to do these womanly duties,_ she complained. But she knew she loved it, except when Rhaenys was being _Rhaenys._

They went all the way to the upper floors of Maegor’s Holdfast where her mother stayed followed by Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell said last night stressed him out too much to wake up early. Queen Rhaella greeted them warmly and Rhae purposefully ignored the bruise on her mother’s cheek and what looked like a bite mark on her neck. If she noticed, she would retch. It was a nice breakfast besides Viserys giving her looks, and her mother calling her Rhaena, she hadn’t been called that for so long she feared she was in trouble. But she was a grown woman and her mother never liked nicknames. She has heard enough from father.

“When do you return Rhaena?” Her mother sipped her tea as Viserys chased Rhaenys around her room. Ned was busy feeding Aegon some mashed fruits.

“Hopefully soon, I cannot abide Rhaenys and Aegon being here too long.” She studied her mother’s face. “I wish you could accompany us.”

She smiled sadly. “Perhaps, one day, perhaps. You’re close I can tell, Aerys is more paranoid of Eddard now. Whenever Eddard is mentioned he visits me and rants.” A pit grew in her stomach. Ned looked remorseful and his eyes hardened, _Father makes so many enemies._ Rhaenys looked back with a frown but Rhae smiled for her.

“Won’t be too long now, we have an addition to the plan, but I think father realizes that the great lords are deliberating when they will burn next. After he burned Lord Smallwood for breaking his peace and after Duskendale, there is a tension in the air. I have been nurturing off it.” She smiled melancholy, but her mother beamed like she had when Rhae was younger.

They talked more about Aegon, if there will be another child. Do you still live your life by that prophecy went unsaid, but heard all the same. Ned said, “there must be three,” solemnly. Mother expertly dodged that response with a glare towards Rhae and with a playful smile talked about how their love was blossoming after Rhae’s apprehension and fear of never finding love. Ned shyly smiled at that, and Rhaenys regaled her grandmother of her adventures.

A knock was on her mother’s chamber doors, and when Ser Arthur entered mother flinched slightly. Rhae fumed even more, it was like a volcano was erupting inside. “What is it?” She bit out, not looking at Arthur but at her clenched hands. He seemed to understand as well but carried on. “Ser Alrich Wren is in your solar, said the ships will be ready by sundown.” He glanced at Rhaenys who was pulling on Viserys hair, “Your father has also requested your presence for lunch today, he said he wishes to discuss the royal progress with you.” Then he fled, and mother relaxed once again, and started chiding Rhaenys on her behavior and Viserys not looking happy.

“Viserys should fight back then if he doesn’t like it!” Rhaenys said haughtily. Rhae sighed but Ned handed her Aegon and grabbed Rhaenys by the back of her dress on to his lap.

“Rhaenys be a good lady and listen to your grandmother, Viserys doesn’t look happy.” He said, Rhaenys had the grace to look ashamed as she glanced at teary eyed Viserys. “It’s all right, I’m not mad just apologize to your uncle and you can continue playing.” Rhaenys glanced at Rhae before sliding off her father’s lap and apologizing to Viserys. Then grabbed his dragon toy and threw it and said they were playing ‘whoever could reach it first!’ and set of running before Viserys could recover.

Rhae sighed in defeat. “I can’t wait to see her when she’s older, she will drive the boys mad and cause trouble for you two.” Her mother had a hearty laugh and it sounded like bells and a mother’s song to her babe.

She smiled and laughed along. “She already is. Last night she had the audacity to challenge me about not going sleep because her father was not there.” She teased Ned as well with a smile.

“I can’t always be there for her, she has to learn soon. Winter is coming,” he said gruffly.

“Yes, it is Ned, yes, it is,” as she cooed at Aegon who was amused at his father’s face. “Just not too soon. Not for many many years. ‘When the cold wind blows the lone wolf dies,’ is what you say, do you plan on not being there?”

“No, I will be there for as long as circumstances and Rhaenys allows me. But my father said the same thing to me at our wedding when I was nervous. ‘I won’t always be there, your mother wasn’t, you have to find your own path and stay to it. Winter is coming Ned.’ Honestly, that made me more nervous than the wedding.” He gave a rare laugh.

Not long after they left for an hour of downtime in their chambers before lunch with Aerys and to have Ser Wren prepare her ship, but mostly to prepare themselves. Dealing with Aerys was as exhausting as running after Rhaenys after she discovered something new or at night when she wasn’t tired. If Rhaenys wasn’t her child she believed she would call her a hellion, but Ned said it was her wolf’s blood and if Rhae had a problem blame it on his blood. Even if Rhaenys was wild and difficult, Rhae could not help but notice how observant her child was. She got that from Ned for sure, along with everything else. Her hair, eye shape, skin, only thing of her was her sharp cheekbones and her lilac eyes, but even that had Ned’s look as well, not her melancholic gaze. Sometimes she wished Rhaenys wasn’t a princess and was a street rat, at least her future would be in her hands slightly.

Ned argues that he would never force Rhaenys, but how many girls in history were forced by circumstance, same as her. She never wanted to marry, as counterproductive to her prophecy as it was, she never wanted to be bound and owned by a stranger. She hated the idea of Robert who was her first choice, a formal betrothal was to be announced at Stokeworth, hence why Robert and Ned were there. But Ned and his connections caught her eye, and for once she decided to do a partial selfish act for the good of the realm.

While Rhae sat in a cushioned chair brooding with Aegon in her arms, Rhaenys kept looking back at her and Ned who was working on the royal progress idea at a heavy oak table, till a messenger from the king, said lunch was ready. She nodded but moved slowly, she drew strength from Rhaenys’s observant and worrying eyes and marched to the dining room, Ned following at a slower pace for Rhaenys’s small legs.

She hated this room, with all the elegant curtains, tablecloths, utensils, portraits of long dead ancestors, and especially the man inside. She used to love it but came a time when she understood why all three of them gathered here. Where Aerys would taunt and mock mother, berate her on her failures, Rhae’s failures as a lady growing up and Tywin later on.

He looked so small in the large red velvet chair. _If he wasn’t eating why call a midday dinner meeting._ She sighed as she helped Rhaenys in her seat between her and Ned. She took the seat on Aerys’s left. When mother and Viserys entered she took his right and Viserys sat in the empty seat by her. Lord Owen Merryweather and Varys soon joined. When the servants brought out roasted boar with an apple in its mouth, Pycelle finally joined followed by servants carrying paper and ink.

“Perhaps, this meeting would have been better in the small council room, my lord,” mother commented. But received a withering look for an answer. Aerys never touched his food but watched all eat with a gleam. _He’s not mad enough to poison us all is he?_ Rhae actually did not know. She was afraid of her father. Always has been, not because he is imposing. He is of average height and size, but because of his unpredictable cruelty.

Ned tried to ignore Aerys’s stares and feed Aegon some mashed fruits like earlier and watched Rhaenys like a hawk. Rhaenys was playing with her food like usual. Viserys was copying her, and Rhae feared food would fly when Rhaenys felt like it.

“Pycelle? Give Eddard and Rhaena the run down,” Aerys II commanded after he went into a long rant about the glory of the Targaryens. He sounded sane for the first time in a while. When Rhae looked into his eyes, she saw he remnants of the man throwing her in the air, fighting to be released. A part of her wanted to confess to her crimes right there, another whispered that he can only be saved if his power was taken.

Pycelle cleared his throat, “the king and I, decided that Princess Rhaena of Dragonstone will take her family and Viserys on a royal progress across the realm of good king Aerys.” He paused to catch his breath. _Talking like you’re in court when you’re as old as the seven kingdoms will do that to you._ “From King’s Landing you will go to the Eyrie, then Riverrun, Highgarden, Oldtown, Sunspear, Storm’s End, and finally White Harbor, then return to Dragonstone.”

Ned looked a little overwhelmed, _probably because of all the people I will make him talk to._ But mother and Rhae shared a look. Casterly Rock or any westerland lord was omitted. She needed Tywin for this, no matter how much she despises him. She needed to think fast, before an idiot speaks and ruins her chance to make this an opportunity. How to make a madman see some sense. Rhae was at lost.

But Rhaenys wasn’t. “Shouldn’t I see the lions to show them I glory,” Rhaenys whispered loudly to Ned. He looked horrified and Rhae knew her face reflected that as well. Varys tittered anxiously, Pycelle stared Rhaenys down like she was a simpleton, Lord Owen was eating, Viserys smirked, and mother was looking at Aerys. And Aerys was… smiling. Not maliciously. But proudly.

“Pycelle how could you forget! My granddaughter wants the Lannisters to see our glory! Add that as well. I want to see Tywin’s face when he sees our power. For the guards add a hundred more knights!” He laughed happily. “Maybe she is a dragon after all, like Duncan the Small! Rhaella look at her, Rhaenys the Small.”

Rhae was looking at a younger Aerys, before the stillbirths and miscarriages, before the treachery and madness. For the rest of the dinner Rhae watched on in uncomfortable silence as a sane Aerys talked and laughed with Rhaenys, acting like a grandfather to a granddaughter’s antics. He promised horses, glory, and all for a granddaughter’s love. When dinner was over, he commanded her to stay. She felt sweat roll down her back.

There was silence, Aerys stared her down, but Rhaena was eyeing the portrait of Visenya for courage. When he spoke, Rhae was so surprised her head whipped up. “Thank you,” was all he said but her throat clenched. “You have given the world a wonderful granddaughter. I am truly proud of you.”

“What? How, my lord are you fine,” she was understandably terrified, he was talking like a grandfather and not a madman.

“Better than in a long time truly,” he chuckled and ate some meat like he was ravished, _which I guess he is_. “I don’t have long Rhaena. I won’t mince words.” A bird croaked out the open window, for some reason Rhae thought she saw three beady black eyes being reflected. “All is true, the Others and your dragon dreams. Take the throne sooner than later before I lose my mind again. Our uncle cannot do this many more times.”

“The Others? How do you know of my dragon dreams?”

“I know everything Rhaena. What you and that insolent pup mean to do, your machinations, all of it.”

“You know?! I thought you only suspected.” She was wide-eyed now.

“Relax, of course I know. A little advice, the less who know the better, understand.” He smirked lovingly. “But even mad I love you. Don’t ever forget that.” She was in tears now, scared but full of love. The bird cawed, “three!” it croaked at them. “Remember, my little dragon, the dragon needs three heads. The way to the dawn is fire, find it, find all three fires.”

“All three fires? What does that mean?” She questioned.

“I don’t know, I say what my uncle tells me to say,” he says resolutely, but his eyes sad. “Now go. My time is up. My mad self may not understand what happened here and try to kill you.”

Rhae stood up to leave. But halfway to the door, she turned and hugged her still sane father. “Tell Rhaenys and Aegon about the good side of me that feared the madness,” he muttered softly, but Rhae heard and nodded.

Later that night she and Ned made love with a ferocious vigor never seen in the two. One was too sad half the time and the other feared hurting her. But it was one of their best nights, after their wedding night. The third time they took each other, she rode him, hard, panting above him. Moving up and down and forward and backward, his hands on her breasts still swollen with milk for Aegon.

“Ned…” she moaned loudly and Aegon stirred. She was so close, and something told her Visenya would come this night. Ned head was thrown back and his eyes which never left her rolled back. Rhae lost all coordination and was a rocking maverick on top Ned. She came with a sigh and fell forward.

Ned kissed her. They stared each other down. Ned wrapped her in his arms, and they slept. When the sun rose, she and her family were aboard the _Dreamer,_ captained by Ser Alrich Wren of Driftmark. As she watched her father grip Viserys arm roughly, she thought of him last night, still not comprehending.

“Ned,” she called. He looked up from trying to get Rhaenys from not falling to her death in the sea. “do you believe in miracles?” Rhaenys tries the word as Ned mulls over the question.

“No, not really,” he says roughly. “But I think if something wonderful happens it is all in the gods’ plans. Nothing happens to just happen, fate is fate.” He smiles solemnly at her as if knowing her inner turmoil.

“Is it fate for me or my children to go mad as well then?” She thinks out loud.

“Maybe,” he says, and her heart drops as Aegon moves his hand into her face. “Maybe not. I don’t know. But as long as I live, none of you will suffer that way.” He grabs her hand as King’s Landing fades in the distance along with her memories of her father, she puts them away to not compromise her fight against him.  _It's what he would have wanted._

Nine months later Visenya and Jaehaerys are born at Sunspear, while Ned and Robert are fighting Loyalists forces at the Trident. Two months later Rhae is travelling up the Kingsroad when word reaches her of her father’s death. She doesn’t mourn then for she is the first ruling queen of the Seven Kingdoms. But when they burn his body, she can’t help a tear roll down her face. If only he could fight fate longer, and madness did not consume him, but the gods are ever listening to our pleas, we must fit into their plans no matter what.

When she faces down an Other fourteen years later maybe she is glad that fate took her this way, with Jae mining dragonglass, Aegon gathering Valyrian swords, and Rhaenys and Visenya hatch dragons, because without the three fires would they have stood a chance.


End file.
